


I Don't Wanna Miss A Single Thing You Do (Tonight)

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 'cause when aren't they, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they're made for each other, F/M, Len's still a criminal, Nightmares, Sara's... Sara, Sharing a Bed, Train journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Sara was just expecting a boring, long train journey back home.Until some guy without a ticket pleaded to travel with her.OrThe one where Len and Sara are stuck in a tiny train roomette for about two days, and they get to know each other.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I wanna tell you that I did a helluva lot of research for this fic. I sought out a train journey that's 48 hours long (New Orleans - Los Angeles), found out what kind of train it was, and what the rooms on it looked like. If you wanna see how tiny this space is, here's a link with details about it: https://www.amtrak.com/servlet/ContentServer?c=AM_Accommodation_C&pagename=am%2FLayout&cid=1241210576107  
> If you don't, have fun reading this!  
> (And, yes, I got the title from a Train song. Ha ha.)  
> (Also, let's pretend ticket control is not a problem right now, okay? Okay.)  
> Emmy

Sara looked up from her book, closing it to watch the grasslands speed by outside the window next to her. She sighed contently. She was on a journey from New Orleans to LA, going back home after a trip. She’d been on this train for about… she checked her watch quickly. Eight hours, with about 40 more hours to go. She’d booked herself a bedroom on the train, thank God, and was wearing simple sweatpants and a T-shirt, her hair tied back in a high ponytail. She’d cuddled up to the blanket she brought, and reached into her bag quickly to grab some crisps.  
A knock sounded on the door to her compartment. She turned her head, her hair whipping behind her. There was a really ho- a guy, just a guy, standing behind it. Conductor, was her first thought, before she realized the man was wearing a leather jacket over his grey sweater, combined with a pair of black skinny jeans. A large backpack was slung over his shoulder.  
She gave him a nod, and he opened the door. “Hey. Can I sit with you?”  
Sara frowned. “You don’t have your own spot?”  
He shook his head quickly. “Couldn’t afford the way.” he looked at her pleadingly. “I was in New Orleans for a…” He fell silent for a second before continuing, “a job, and now I have to get back to Cali as soon as possible. Please, at least don’t tell anyone.”  
She sighed. The man looked at her nervously, like he was just about to give up on her.  
“I have an extra bed,” she pointed out suddenly. He smiled, opening his mouth to thank her, but Sara cut him off.  
“If you get caught, you better make sure I don’t get in trouble,” she warned, raising her index finger.  
“Deal,” he said, smirking. He dropped his backpack, closing the door behind him.  
“Leonard,” he told her, holding out his hand for Sara to shake.  
“Sara, Lance.” She took his hand and shook it firmly. “You play cards, Leo?”  
He smirked. “Always,” he replied. “But,” he added, “can you not call me that?”  
Sara nodded. “Sure,” she complied, “What can I call you?”  
“Len will do,” he said.  
“Okay, Len,” she answered, copying his smirk. “Gin?”  
He nodded and took place on the sofa-converted bed opposite her. “Gin.”

Two hours later Sara had moved to sit next to Len on the sofa, her knees pulled up to her chest as she eyed him suspiciously. “You’re cheating,” she said for the fifth time that day.  
Len smirked. “Prove it,” he teased.  
She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to bite her lip at the sound of his low, smooth voice.  
She threw down her cards. “I give up. Let’s do something else.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”  
She thought for a moment. “How about one of those lame ‘find-out-about-each-other’ games?”  
He laughed. “Did you just suggest something and criticize it at the same time?”  
She smirked just like he had. “Is that a yes, Leonard?”  
He chuckled. “How about we take turns asking each other questions? So like truth or dare, but without the dare part.” He glanced around the small space. “Because doing dares in here is going to be hard.”  
She rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Sure. Can I start?”  
He nodded.  
“Okay,” she met his eyes with comical intensity, then chuckled. “Why can’t I call you Leo?”

Leonard looked down at his hands. “It’s what my dad used to call me,” he said simply. It took a moment for him to realize that Sara didn’t see his point. “He was never father of the year,” he explained.  
Sara nodded in understanding. “Okay,” she said. “Your turn.”  
He leaned forward, smirk back on his face. “Do you have a boyfriend?”  
She laughed. “Nope,” she answered, popping the ‘p’. “Or girlfriend, for that matter.”  
“Oh,” he said, “sorry. So you’re…”  
“Bi,” Sara finished. “Known since I was sixteen. How about you?”  
“Is that your next question, Lance?”  
She simply nodded, gesturing for him to go on and answer.  
“I’m pan,” Len told her. “It’s mostly men, but…” he went quiet, lifting his blue eyes to meet hers. “I like to make an exception for the special ones.”  
Sara kept her expression calm, with a lot of effort, but she couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to her face- and other very specific places- at his words.  
The man smirked, leaning back against the couch. “What time is it?” he asked.  
Sara grabbed her phone, clicking it on and off quickly. “Almost eleven,” she responded as she dropped it back on the couch. She turned to him, her face still warm. “Movie?”

Somehow, about an hour later, Sara had ended up propped up against Len’s side, head resting on his shoulder. She was watching The Force Awakens flash by before her eyes, not really paying attention as she was lost in half thoughts, half the feeling of the warm body against hers and the hand casually resting on her ankle. A yawn escaped her, and she quickly put her hand in front of her mouth.  
“You wanna go to bed?” Len muttered without looking away from the screen. Sara smiled. “Yeah, actually,” she answered. “I’ll take the top bunk.” Len nodded, clicking off the open laptop on the table and closing it.  
Sara stood up to let him fold out the lower bed and put the ladder in place, allowing her to climb up. She thought about changing, but since she was already in her sweatpants anyway, she just shrugged and crawled under her blanket. She heard Leonard do the same, smiling softly to herself. “Night, Len,” she said softly. “Good night, Sara,” she heard him answer from below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews so much omg :P  
> Hope you enjoyed this, more to come!  
> X


	2. Chapter Two

“NO!”

Leonard Snart sat up straight in his bed, shaking heavily as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Right. The train.

And Sara.

“Leonard?” the woman in question groaned softly from the bunk above Len, sounding more confused that annoyed.

“Sorry,” he said anyway, letting himself fall back onto the bed. “Bad dream.”

“‘S okay,” Sara mumbled. “I get them too.”

Suddenly, a pair of legs was swinging over the edge of Leonard’s bunk, and Sara dropped down on the floor next to him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “It’s fine. I have this all the time.”

Sara smiled at him softly, a sympathetic gesture, and, for some reason, came to lie down next to him, her back pressing against his chest lightly. “Hi,” she said.

“...Hi,” Len responded.

“G’night,” she added, and without another word she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

Leonard frowned. He should really try and figure this girl out, he thought to himself, but somehow he relaxed into the touch of her body against his, and fell asleep feeling more peaceful than ever.

-

Len woke up to the movement of his sheets, and opened his eyes to see a blonde girl sitting on the edge of his bed. He smiled, admiring Sara as she threw her hair over one shoulder. “Mornin’,” he murmured, and she turned to  face him. “Hey,” she said back, sounding almost inhumanely awake for someone at… Len reached over to grab his phone. Seven in the morning. “The hell?” he wondered aloud, looking at Sara with wide eyes. “What?” she said playfully, a teasing look in her eyes. “It’s not that early.”

Leonard buried his face into the pillow. “Fuck you,” he groaned.

“At least buy me dinner first,” she chuckled, and Leonard suddenly felt very lucky that his face was hidden, because it turned red immediately.

“Yeah,” he said, not rolling over, “About that. Are you getting breakfast? ‘Cause it’s included.”

Sara shook her head. “I brought my own food,” she told him as she reached into her bag, pulling out an apple.

Len rolled onto his back finally, sending her a dry look. “Wow. An apple. Feisty.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes, tossing him another piece of fruit that he caught with ease. “Stop whining,” she told him. “Unless your favorite food is air, it’s not like you can get any better.”

He had to chuckle at that, complying and taking a large bite out of his apple. Sara smiled in satisfaction, turning to her bag to grab a supermarket cup of iced coffee.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they’d folded the bed back in and were sitting together watching some comedy show on Netflix that Sara had admitted to being obsessed with (when she’d told Leonard about it, he’d rolled his eyes, but he had to admit he was laughing with her now) and just like the night before, they were casually moving closer together like it was the most normal thing in the world. _It’s not,_ a voice in the back of Len’s head said, _you barely know her. And she doesn’t know you._ Shut up, he said to the voice. _You shut up,_ it responded. Len rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a schizophrenic, but constantly arguing with himself seemed to be a recurring theme in his life.

“Do you live in LA?” Sara asked him suddenly, breaking through his thoughts. He processed the question for a second, then shrugged. “Depends on how you define ‘live’.” Sara frowned. “Please, tell me you’re not homeless,” she whined, and he laughed. “You’ll usually find me at my sister’s house. Technically, I live just outside Los Angeles with my best friend.” Sara sighed in relief. “What’s he like?” she asked him next, and Leonard spent about fifteen minutes explaining to her how crazy his partner was, before she continued with “how’d you meet him?”

 

He swallowed. “I was in juvie as a kid,” he told her carefully, eyeing her for a reaction of pity or disgust. What he found was surprise, but no judgement. “Kay,” Sara said. “What kind of badass thing did you do to end up there?” she joked, but her playful grin faded when she noticed the serious look on Leonard’s face. “Len?”

 

“My father’s a criminal,” he began softly. “He used to take me along on jobs, and one went wrong. He made me take the fall for him and his crew.”

Sara narrowed her eyes. “That’s awful,” she told him, voice filled with… understanding?

“I was fourteen. I was the youngest in the place, and the smallest by far. Some of the older kids wanted to make sure I knew it. A few of them jumped me, started beating me up. I fought back, but one of them had a shiv. Figured that was the end for me.” A small, appreciative smile appeared on his face with the memory after that. “But Mick stepped in. They stopped messing with me then.”

  
Sara smiled, resting her hand on his knee carefully, and he looked up from his lap, giving her a signature smirk. “Don’t pity me, Blondie,” he joked. Sara laughed. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’m not.” she reciprocated his smirk, “and that’s why I’m going to beat you in gin right now.” She reached over to the table and grabbed his pack of cards, and Leonard felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure that wasn't as good as the first. Hehe. But thanks so much for reading anyway! X


End file.
